


The Results of a Sleepless Night (The Gothic Romance Remix)

by a_q



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, Dubious Consent, Historical Inaccuracy, Knotting, M/M, Pheromones, Reconciliation, Remix, Rough Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: In the middle of the night, beastly husband and a sleepless groom meet.





	The Results of a Sleepless Night (The Gothic Romance Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Results of a Sleepless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820888) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 



Alexander McCoy couldn't sleep.

It had been a regular occurrence of late, so he wasn't truly worried about it. He knew that the best method to overcome insomnia was not to fight it. He simply had to get used to his new bed, his new home, and he would be fine. Alex turned, pushing the feather pillow into a better position. At least here, he didn't have to lie still and stare at the blank ceiling in fear of rousing the governess. In fact, he didn't have to worry about anyone else anymore. This grand room was set for his personal use. If he couldn't sleep, he could get out of bed and wander around a bit, or ring the bell and order his valet to bring him a snack or a cup of tea. 

He could do anything he wanted to do, because it was his house now, as his husband had stated. 

Lord Henry McCoy, his husband. Alex turned again, pulling the plush covers more securely around his shoulders. His husband had the right to share his bed, but so far he hadn't shown any interest to do so. Alex didn't know if that was a blessing, or deliberate insult directed at Alex. When Alex had arrived three days ago, his husband had greeted him clumsily, blinking owlishly behind his spectacles. He was tall and gangly, wore ill-fitted clothes of good quality, and smelt plain and inoffensive as proper beta should. They had sat down to eat dinner in a dusty dining room. It had been a quiet affair, and after Henry had bowed politely, wished him good night and left Alex in the care of the housekeeper. Alex hadn't seen his husband since. Any questions about his whereabouts were met with sudden silence by the house staff, and Alex had quickly stopped asking. 

Maybe the marriage had been sprung on McCoy the same way it had been to Alex. The whole mess had started when Charles had left for the Grand Tour. Charles' mother, Lady Xavier had been quickly courted and married by a ruthless opportunist, Lord Marco. For all intents and purposes, Lord Marco now controlled the Xavier house and fortune, and with it, every person dependent on it. His first act had been to get rid of all the people he saw no use for, and he had married off the wards of Xavier with the same practicality as a maid beating off bed bugs. 

Alex had sent an urgent letter to Charles, explaining the situation and begging him to get back as soon as possible. Too late, as Lord Marco had already signed the marriage agreement, and so, in the eyes of the law Alex was married to Lord Henry McCoy. He had been pushed into a carriage, and into the long journey up north. 

Alex turned again, unable to find a comfortable spot. He tried to lie still to let the sleep come, staring at the elaborate pattern of the canopy. The bed frame was large, medieval looking contraption, though the mattress was fresh and soft, the covers warm. Behind the windows the sea roared endlessly, the sudden gust of wind rattling the glass. It would take a good while to get used to that, so different from the sounds of the town. 

All things considered, Alex could count himself lucky. The house was grand, though rather decrepit, perched on a cliff near the sea, at the edge of a large, windswept garden. And despite the vanishing husband, he had been treated well and with the proper respect. It was nothing to sneeze at, Alex could have just as easily end up on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back. Or married in a large household, with no say on anything, endlessly tormented by a mother-in-law or some other relative.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. With too many restless thought in his head, he could never sleep. Alex got out of the bed, gasping when the coldness lanced through his feet. He searched for his slippers and pulled the silk-lined banyan over his shoulders. The banyan had been a gift from Charles, and it was Alex's favorite. Maybe he could write a letter to Charles. He wasn't sure if he even knew where Alex was, and Alex doubted any letters sent for him in the Xavier townhouse would be sent forward. 

He had left his correspondence in the downstairs parlor, so maybe it would be enough to walk about a bit until he felt like sleeping. He took the candle and headed out of his room. The corridor was quiet and dark, and he let the heavy door close behind him with a thud. He headed toward the grand stairs leading down to the foyer, the candle casting shadows on the walls. 

Alex stopped at the foyer to shelter the candle flame against the draft, and as he did so he found himself sniffing the air. He could smell something...different. He wasn't sure what it was. Alex lifted his head and breathed in deep, tasting the scent. His former governess would've beaten him black and blue if she had known how he acted, for it wasn't proper. A small, well-hidden sniff was the absolute all one could do in the polite society, and under no circumstances one should pant like a dog. But the governess wasn't here, and only one who could chastise him was the husband he hadn't seen in days. So, Alex let the scent fill his nose and mouth, pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to feel even the small nuances hidden within. 

He couldn't make sense of it. It had the distinct, heavy undertone of an alpha, but the top notes were just...a good scent. Strangely colorful, yet intense. Something that Alex wanted to investigate further. Yet there was no alpha's in the house staff, Alex would've been told about it, and they would've been given a notice the day Alex arrived. Not even a meek beta like Henry would let an alpha servant stay under the same roof with their spouse. 

Slowly, Alex started walking again, following the scent. He felt rather foolish for sniffing the air like so, but nobody was awake to see him. He wanted to know what this scent was, for it had no place here. 

He tried to follow the scent, but the draft from the front door was strong enough to disperse it, the smell of sea and wet grass too overpowering. Alex stopped, turning around in a slow circle, trying to pick it up the scent again. The house was dark and quiet, the wind rattling the windows, the house creaking in its own way. Alex wrapped his banyan more securely around himself, the cold seeping through the silk. He wasn't sure what to do next, he didn't want to go in the dark parlor, nor back to his empty bed. Whatever the scent was, it made him restless, and wide awake. 

He could go make himself a cup of tea. The cook would be cross in the morning, but Alex was ready to take the scolding. There was no point waking anyone to push the kettle over the embers, he was quite able to do that much himself. Alex had turned to walk toward the stairs leading to kitchen, when he caught the mystery scent again. It was faint, but unmistakable. Alex sniffed the air, turning around to catch the direction where the scent was coming from. It lead him down to a closed door that Alex thought might lead in the east side of the house. 

Alex hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. It was his house, wasn't it? Everything under this roof was under his command, since his husband hadn't said otherwise. He took a deep breath to steel himself, and with it he got a lungful of this mysterious scent. 

It was so strong here, a bright, steady flare that made Alex feel oddly warm inside, the kind of warmth that his governess had warned him about in veiled metaphors. It was foolish to get any closer to that scent, he knew that. If the scent was coming from an actual, true alpha, then Alex would be in a serious trouble. The house staff was all betas, and they wouldn't risk themselves to save Alex's hide, he knew that. Still the scent lured him, slithering under his skin and tugging him forward, like a ghost hand on his back. He wanted to be closer to it, wanted to know who had made it...

Alex opened the door. Behind it was a corridor, and at the end of it another door, light streaming underneath the threshold. Someone was wake here, and Alex wanted to know how who it was. He left the candle on the little side-table, and walked closer to the door, opening it. 

It was a laboratory. Large work space filled with equipments made of glass and copper, writing desk covered in papers, lamps set around the room so that it almost seemed filled with light. And over all, the scent. 

Alex hadn't imagined it, there was an alpha in the house. He sat at the table, his back to the door. He wore white shirt and black waistcoat, the fabric stretched taut over the massive expanse of his shoulders and back. The alpha turned slowly to look at him. 

“Who...Who are you?” Alex asked, his mouth dry. He couldn't seem to let go of the doorknob, his fingers frozen. 

The alpha made a gruff sound and straightened up to his feet. He seemed to fill the room, as he walked slowly closer. As he moved, the delicious scent intensified, wafting toward him. Alex thought his knees would buckle from the strength of it. He suddenly felt hot all over, and if he had any sense, he should back right out of the room and rush back upstairs, find his husband and alert him that there was a strange alpha in their home.

But Alex simply stood there, mesmerized by the width of the alpha's shoulders, the way his trousers were spread thin over his thick, muscular thighs. Alex wasn't frail, and he had participated in all the regular past-times; riding, fencing and occasionally even boxing, but standing in front of this alpha that towered over him, Alex felt suddenly small and delicate in a way he had never felt before. 

The alpha closed the distance between them in a quick stride, pulling Alex in his arms. Alex pressed against him, feeling the heat and strength of him, warming him from the inside out. Alex wasn't in control of his body no longer as he breathed in the heavy scent. He wanted more of it, the desire burning under his skin, making him tremble as he clung to the alpha's broad shoulders. He buried his face in the soft fur on the alpha's shoulder, breathing in in deep, greedy gulps. 

“Alexander,” the alpha gasped, but it was more of a growl, beautiful throaty growl, that Alex felt deep in his bones. The alpha's paws were on his back, his claws pricking his shoulders as he pulled Alex closer, crushing him, and yes, it was everything Alex had ever wanted, everything he had imagined for alpha to be. It was perfect, so perfect. 

Alex didn't know why this alpha knew his name, and he didn't care, he just focused on the body and fur under his hands. He tugged handfuls of it, and the alpha growled again, his teeth sinking into Alex's shoulder. It would leave marks, but Alex was far beyond caring. He thrust his hips forward, rutting shamelessly against the muscular thigh.   
The alpha pulled him up to his arms, and Alex reached to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in to feel the sharp fangs. The alpha growled, pleased with his boldness and suddenly Alex was on the floor and the alpha was on top of him, pushing the banyan aside and then he was inside him all in one swift move that made Alex howl in ecstasy. There was nothing but this now, nothing but the alpha's thrusts and snarls, his sharp claws and teeth marking his skin. He could feel the tide building inside him, the glorious heat of it all. It was flooding him in waves and he was coming, tightening around the alpha's powerful thrusts. 

The alpha tightened his grip, gasping out his name and Alex felt him coming too, coming inside Alex and wait, what the hell was he doing? He had spread his legs like a cheap harlot to the first alpha who flexed his muscles at him. He was married, and his husband would surely hear about this, the gossip would spread like a wildfire through the household.

Alex struggled against the weight of the alpha, but it was as futile as trying to move a mountain with his bare fists. The alpha grumbled unhappily, worrying his neck like making sure that his mark would stay there. The weight was getting uncomfortable and Alex whimpered softly, unable to stop. It wasn't time for his cycle, but there was always the chance that he would be with child, and how was he supposed to explain that to his husband? He would be thrown to the street and ruined, just for a quick fuck on a cold laboratory floor. 

The alpha rolled onto his side, keeping Alex firmly against him, his knot tugging Alex uncomfortably. His legs were numb with cold, his clothes bunched underneath him. Alex wanted to cry, but he didn't want to show any weakness; he held himself together like he had been taught. 

“I must...I must get back to my bed,” he muttered against the alpha's chest. “Please, let me go.”

“Husband,” the beast grunted, his hold tightening even more and he was rocking slightly again, the pleasure sparking up Alex's spine.

“Please, yes my husband, he musn't know what happened here, I have to...” Alex didn't know what he had to do now, there was no explanation, and he didn't know how to get out of this mess. He felt exhausted, wrung dry. 

The alpha nuzzled his neck, his warm breath huffing against his bare skin like he tried to memorize Alex's scent the same way he had done to him. The alpha shifted against and Alex found himself gently pulled against the alpha's warm, furry body. Alex groaned, the knot shifting inside.

Alex was beginning to feel sleepy now that he was a bit warmer, his mind drifting in the pleasant haze. It felt nice, being held so securely, like nothing bad could ever reach him. He had been so alone for so long, that he had forgotten how it felt to be close to someone like this. 

He must have dozed off, because next thing he knew was being gathered up in strong arms and carried along, the light of the laboratory changing in to darkness. He could still smell the pleasant scent of the alpha, mixed with the scent of the sea. He heard the wind clattering the window panes, the quiet creak of the door that he knew was his room. Then he was being tucked into his bed, the cover pulled over him.   
Alex wanted to say something, but he was comfortable and warm. There was a soft touch on his shoulder, brush over his hair and then the alpha was gone and Alex slept.

* * *  
Alex woke up disoriented and sore. There was a sound of the heavy drapes being drawn aside, the metal clattering when someone restocked the fireplace. Alex closed his eyes and held on to the blanket. He didn't want to move, and face the morning. But there was a smell of breakfast, so Alex peaked over the blanket to see. 

His valet stood there supervising the maids working.

“Good morning sir, the bath is ready if you wish,” his valet said politely, when he noticed that Alex was awake. “Lord McCoy has requested an audience this morning, at your earliest convenience. Shall I let his valet know when you are ready?”

Alex nodded mutely. He slipped out of the bed, avoiding looking at himself, or the look on his valet's face. He could feel the bruises and scrapes, the stiffness of his muscles. There was a few smothered titters from the maids, but the valet coughed loudly, and gave them a stern glance. The maids scurried out of the room with quick curtsies. 

The valet held out a soft robe for him, and helped him pull it over his shoulders. His own banyan no where to be seen. Alex hoped it wasn't damaged beyond repair, but he was too ashamed to ask. 

The valet ushered him quickly to the bath, handed him a small china cup filled with coffee and set to rub his bruised shoulders and arms with arnica oil. Alex didn't know what to say, so he just sipped the bitter drink and let the valet work on his own schedule through the morning toilet. He felt calm, like waiting for the storm to come.

His valet was very efficient, and before Alex knew he was firmly planted in the small morning room adjacent to his suite, wearing his new day coat and a cup of tea in his hands. The room was cozy, the fire burning merrily and the breakfast set for two on a little table. 

Alex pushed the cup on the table and reached for the colorful shawl left draped on the settee, and wrapped it over his shoulders. The oil had helped, but he still felt stiff and strange in his skin. He supposed that was what his governess had warned him about, for surrendering to more basic instincts.

The door opened. After a moment of hesitation Henry strode in, the door thudding closed behind him. He look frazzled, like he had just woken and pulled on the first thing he found from his closet. He simply stood there and stared at Alex, hands squeezed in fists. 

Alex wanted to have this over with, so he pointed at the armchair across him. “Good morning, husband. Why don't you sit down?”

Henry shook his head, pacing back and forth in an agitated manner. “Oh Alexander, I'm so sorry, I can not convey how...I was so stupid and reckless, I thought everyone was asleep, I let myself breath for a moment,” Henry said, his voice shaking. “I won't expect your forgiveness, but I must beg for you to allow me to explain.”

Alex blinked, trying to catch the logic of his speech. “I don't understand.”  
Henry stopped his restless movement and came closer, falling to his knees in front of him, reaching carefully for his hand. Alex let him, stunned. 

“My dearest, last night, I thought you wanted it, and I lost control of my faculties. For that I must beg for you to forgive me. Are you well, I didn't... injure you?” Hank asked, sounding miserable at the thought of it. 

“It was you?” Alex asked, his thoughts feeling sluggish as he tried to parse his meaning. “But you are a beta, and he was...You are....How is that even possible?”

“I created a serum, to shift myself from alpha to beta,” Henry said. “All I ever wanted was to study the sciences, to create, and it wasn't possible for who I was. Not even money won't open you the doors to universities if you are an alpha. I was laughed at to even attempting that, for I was taken to be too unpredictable and volatile by nature. I was told that I needed no career for I had the title and the land waiting, and agriculture was well-suited for alphas. There isn't much damage you can no to rocks and earth, after all.”

Alex nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“It's no matter. Being an alpha was the obstacle, so I vowed to overcome it. I was content with the serum for a long while, until...until I...” Henry blushed, avoiding Alex's eyes for the first time he had stepped in the room.”

“Yes? Husband, I think we can confine in each other now,” Alex said quietly, not wanting to spook him. 

“Until I saw you, in the Xavier ball last year.”

“You saw me?” Alex tried to recall back, but Lady Xavier held so many events through the season, that it all blurred into one picture. 

“I don't expect you to remember, I didn't dare to ask for a dance. The serum inhibits my sense to a degree, but I could...smell you.” Henry blushed even fiercer red from that confession. “You stood above the rest, like the room was empty beyond your presence.”

“You wanted to marry me, it had nothing to do with Lord Marco? I thought you might have been blackmailed to accept,” Alex said, voicing his own fears for the first time. 

“Granted, Lord Marco's actions forced me to move much quicker than anticipated, I had hoped to establish myself in town and court you in proper manner during the upcoming season. So the marriage was rushed, and for that I apologize as well, since you deserve every compliment. I intended to do so now, but your presence seems to throw my biology out of sorts, and the serum couldn't hold against such force. I tried to stay away as not to lose control in front of you.” Henry looked him in the eyes, honest and open. “I did not wish to scare you.”

“You didn't scare me. I rather enjoyed our union,” Alex said, his turn to blush.

Hank blinked at him, then smiled hesitantly. Alex smiled back, leaning slowly forward to peck a soft kiss on his lips. Experimentally, he gave a small sniff. Henry still had a pleasant smell, not overwhelming but recognizable. 

“Don't worry, husband. We will learn each other in due time,” he said, and Henry smiled brightly back, leaning to receive another kiss.


End file.
